Matthew Murdock (Earth-981)
History "I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust that I will know... and I will be unhappy..." -- Matthew Murdock Early Life Matthew "Matt" Murdock was blinded in his youth by having radioactive chemicals dumped into his eyes, but all of his six senses were enhanced to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. A few months later, Matt received training from the ninja master Stick. From Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. Matt Murdock also lost his father, murdered for refusing to go along with a fixed fight. Matt vows to seek justice by any means and fought crime in his adult years as Daredevil. From this point on, Mathew Murdock's life follows a path closely to his mainstream counterpart, and has had similar events happened to him in his early years as Daredevil, including the events of Born Again. Defending Against The ThunderGuard During theThunderGuard's invasion on the United States, Matt Murdock was seen with the rest of the superheroes of New York fighting off enemy forces until the attacks was halted by the The Avengers. Marvel Knights A new crimelord in town known as Tombstone comes back from hiding after attempted murder, he makes his presence known by successfully taking over Kingpin's criminal empire and ignites a gang war. Tombstone would later form a crime syndicate between all 5 gangs, including The Hand by using Fisk's resources.This has brought him into conflict with Daredevil and Fisk. Daredevil stumbled upon other vigilantes who were also trying to take down Tombstone and his criminal empire, Iron Fist, a Buddhist monk martial artist from Japan, Hellcat, a female vigilante who gained supernatural powers and Luke Cage, who gains unbreakable skin and super strength, Luke Cage also had run-ins with Tombstone personally himself during his first years as a crime-fighter. Daredevil suggests a team-up alliance to take down Tombstone and also recruited a mysterious man named Blade the Demon Hunter. While Elektra, and Ghost Rider would only breifly join the team later on. Together, they all team up to fight the common enemy before he plunges the city of New York into chaos. Retirement A year later after the events of Marvel Knights, Matt Murdock is struggling with his double life as a lawyer and being Daredevil. Wilson Fisk, also known as The Kingpin, had disappeared''' and his disappearance had led to some destabilization in the city’s crime scene. A new gang, dubbed the "New Spetsnaz", had been causing trouble in New York and the remaining members of the "Kitchen Irish", "Yakuza", and ''"The Dogs of Hell motorcycle club" attempted''' to find out a way to try and appease the New Spetsnaz gang. All of the gangs agree to trade a bag of diamonds that had been smuggled in from Eastern Europe, which they stole from a weakened Families, which is led by Ma Gnucci’s cousin Daniel. Matt, at the time, is hearing about it and goes out to stop them. He observes the meeting between the groups and, as he predicted, the groups turn on each other and they also get attacked by Family henchmen, Matt goes down there to bust them, but there are too many of them and Matt is overwhelmed and they all get away. Meanwhile, a reformed super villain Jonathan Powers who was once a villain known as ‘Jester’ is living under an assumed name and had married and was about to have a daughter. But the gangs’ war over the diamonds ruined any chances of that happening as his family was caught in the cross-fire between a gang war. The loss waned in on his sanity, but he decides to try and gain justice the legal way, asking Foggy Nelson to represent him in court. Matt, on the other hand, is trying to curb the war as Daredevil, but finds that is a struggle as the war is starting to claim more lives, innocent and guilty alike. Later at the courthouse Foggy is losing the case, as many people have also been hurt in the diamond conflict, which further drives Powers over the edge and he begins to remember who he once was after finding an old Jester costume in his house. Matt begins busting faces and taking names as his battle against crime becomes more intense than it ever has before. Few days later; Powers, who has regained his identity as Jester begins a campaign of revenge and chaos, killing innocents and guilty alike. Matt goes to find Powers in an attempt to stop his rampage, but Powers ended up kidnapping Foggy, seeking to kill him for not getting justice for his family’s murder. Matt finds out where Powers was hiding and tracked him down, but he slit Foggy’s throat. Matt manages to defeat Powers and he takes Foggy to the hospital, he survives luckily and he forgives Matt, but Matt cannot forgive himself and is completely distraught. After some contemplation, he feels that he can no longer be Daredevil and hangs the suit up. Months later, Matt is trying to live a more peaceful life he craves while being tormented by demons of his past, but crime in Hell's Kitchen has been running rampant every since Daredevil's dissappearnce. He meets a young woman, Rey, and befriends her. They bond over drinks and similar pasts, but when they leave, Matt notices Rey walking to an alley and follows her. He sees her apparently getting mugged and, unable to stop himself, puts on a scarf to disguise himself and goes to save her, only to find that it was actually a set up and they try to rob him. But an enraged Matt manages to fend off his attackers and abandons Rey, telling her to find better people to hang out with. Matt then returns to his home and his having urges to be Daredevil again as he hears a mugging in progress and a shootout nearby him around him thanks to his enhanced senses. Matt opens his briefcase containing his Daredevil suit and gear but while staring at it, Matt promised himself he wouldn't be Daredevil again, in anger, Matt throws the briefcase at the wall. One night later at the bar, Rey shows up and apologizes over what happened and admits that she deduced his identity from his voice. Matt doesn’t even try to deny it, but tries to get her to get away from him. But she asks him a few questions, such as how did he learn all of that even though he is blind. Matt explains his powers to her and again tries to get her to go away, but she doesn’t want to, so he reluctantly lets her stay. Rey and Matt’s relationship begins to spark, despite their rocky start. They begin to bond more, with Rey relaying to Matt about some more about her backstory, such as her parents both died before she turned 10 and she’s mostly led her life as a common thief. Matt also relays to her some of his own backstory, such as his experiences with his dad. Rey drunkenly kisses Matt, but Matt rejected her, not wanting to be in another relationship, Matt apolgises and leaves her alone at the bar. Despite this, Matt and Rey continue spending time with each other as just freinds. But Matt begins to catch himself falling in love with her, but tries not to, as he remembers most of his past relationships ending in disaster, so he tries to keep himself occupied with his court cases. He finds out that someone else has been running around Hell’s Kitchen as its vigilante, calling himself ’Horned Ram.’ Matt is once more tempted to return to being Daredevil again, but he angrily dismisses goes to sleep in his sensory deprivation tank, cancling out the noise and chaos around him. a week later, Matt then takes a walk to go see Rey, but soon finds that her house has been ransacked and Rey is dead. Devastated, he walks around and smells a scent which gives him the answer on who killed her. Now enraged, he goes off to find her killers. But before he do so, he goes to the confession booth at his catholic church and says the usual rites, the priest asks him of his sin and Matt Murdock, begins to explain that he used to be Daredevil, the man without fear, but he is not him anymore. The priest, in shock, asks Matt why he would tell him this. Matt says that he doesn’t know who else to talk to, as something has come up. He explains that he’s not Daredevil anymore, but that he’s being pulled back into being Daredevil. He's been on a sabbatical for a while, having given up his life as Daredevil. He has made amends with his best friend Franklin ‘Foggy’ Nelson, and ex-wife Milla Donovan, who has recovered from Mr. Fear’s inducted nervous breakdown, but keeps in contact with them, through emails and phone calls. The priest then asks him why he’s coming to him, Matt wants to tell him why he stopped being Daredevil, and why he’s planning on becoming him once again. Matt finds out that Rey's killers turns out to be the members of The Dogs of Hell motorcycle Club. Matt puts on the Daredevil suit once again and tracks them down at a local bar which turns out to be their official HQ and engages them in an all out brawl, he manages to best them and beat them all. Meanwhile, a woman was being robbed by a member of the New Spetsnaz, but then a baton hits the man’s gun. The man runs away but is then confronted by Daredevil, clearly back and very alive. '''"More coming soon!" Personality Matt is strictly faithful to his idea of justice, and he pursues it during the day, as a lawyer, as well as during the night, as Daredevil, although, being Daredevil every night has been causing him stress in his life as Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure which is the reason why he feels that he should abandon his Daredevil identity and live a normal life. As a Catholic, Matt is often bound by a strong remorse, which he sublimates in his vigilante activity. He's a lady's man and often has occasional lovers, for instance his ex girlfriend Elektra, former lover Karen Page, a young woman named Rey and his ex-wife Milla Donovan. As Daredevil, Matt is vicious and merciless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Sensory System: Originating from his exposure to a radioactive isotope, Murdock's heightened senses were actually latent "gifts" that the isotope unlocked. He was taught how to control and use these senses by Stick. Through Stick's training, Murdock learned from a young age to use his senses to accomplish superhuman feats. *'Superhuman Touch:' Murdock's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch,though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read.The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *'Superhuman Smell': Murdock's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Peak Human Speed:' Matt can increase his speed to peak human level. He is capable of sprinting two city blocks in seconds, disappearing, hitting a sniper with his billy club, and crosses a large distance while getting into costume in seconds. Matt's running speed is also above an Olympic-level athlete's speed, such as a track and field sprinter/decathlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Possibly due to his exposure to the radioactive waste that caused his blindness, Matt's reflexes borderline superhuman. He was able to catch a sai thrown by Bullseye, and can easily dodge gunfire from multiple gunmen at point blank range. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Murdock's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels).He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. *'Superhuman Taste:' Murdock's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present.de of a standard soundproofed wall. *'''''Lie Detection: By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats. *'Superhuman Balance:' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Murdock's balance centers give him equilibrium nearly on par with Spider-Man's. *'Radar Sense:' Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Murdock is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense.This is not exactly true sight to him as his radar sense only showed outlines and shapes. Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Matt Murdock is a skilled, self-taught boxer. He was also trained in the ninja arts by Stick Though Stick left Matt before the completion of the training process, Matt still displays enough skill to single-handedly fight off several individuals at once. He was even able to take down the more physically powerful Wilson Fisk. *'Professional Attorney:' Murdock is a skilled lawyer, specializing in criminal justice. His law practice is considered one of the sources of his emotional strength and success in crime-fighting. *'Expert Tracker:' With the aid of his hyper-senses, Murdock is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Interrogation Expert:' Murdock uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Master Detective:' He has shown to be an expert self-taught detective, using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. *'Master Acrobat:' He is a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist and almost without peer due to the many years of constant training and exercise, first on his own and later exclusively under the tutelage of Stick. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Murdock is highly proficient in wielding various martial art weapons through his ninjutsu training, such as swords (katana), chain weapons, stick and staff weapons, combat knives of all types, both ancient and modern military style, and projectiles such as shurikens, throwing knives, bows, and even firearms. *'Master Marksman:' He is very skilled marksman, which makes him capable of throwing his billy clubs with great accuracy. Murdock is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry such as throwing knives, shurikens, and darts, as well as archery. Strength level *Daredevil's strength level is at peak human at exactly 450 lbs. Weakness *'Blindness:' Daredevil is conventionally sight blind. While his senses help him overcome this, it becomes a problem for him to navigate and fight when his heightened senses are scrambled or can't detect anything. *'Immersed In Water:' While being in a large body of water, his radar sense is rendered useless. He loses several senses while in the water and has a hard time telling which direction sound is coming from. *'Loud Noises: '''He is sensitive to loud noise and must sleep in a sensory deprivation tank just so the sounds of New York City don't keep him up at night. Paraphernalia Equipment *' Daredevil Suit:' Murdock wears a red suit that would make him mobile and to hide his identity when fighting crime. It's made out of leather and it provides him some level of protection when he's fighting crime. Under the suit, he wears plates of body armor to provide some added protection against moderate abrasions and impact trauma without trading away flexibility. And the eyes on the mask are reflective plastic designed to hide his blindness. *'Combat Fatigues:' Matt Murdock initially put together a costume of form-fitting black garments with sturdy gloves and boots. *'Blind Aids:''' Matt Murdock's blindness has him carrying around a braille display, a cane, and tinted glasses in his normal life. Transportation *Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops with the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. Weapons Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's right leg. Notes This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Matthew Murdock/Daredevil. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Bill Everett. Trivia * For the design of Daredevil, i was trying to go for a sleek ninja appearance (since he's practically a ninja). I also borrowed suit elements from the Netflix Daredevil while still keeping his classic red look from the comics. *Matt Murdock has been Daredevil for 3 years. *Like most of his other counterparts, Matt Murdock is also Catholic. See Also *Appearances of Matthew Murdock (Earth-981) *Character Gallery: Matthew Murdock (Earth-981) *Qoutations by Matthew Murdock (Earth-981) Discover and Discuss Links and References *None. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:American Category:Combat Masters Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Lawyers Category:Sixth Sense Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Reflexes Category:Agility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Mutates Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Normal Strength Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Secret Identity Category:Divorced Characters